1. Field of the Invention
In the course of the maintenance of an almond orchard on my ranch located near Winton, Merced County, Calif., I frequent such orchard for the purpose of inspection, cultivation, and irrigation, and--during the course of such activities--I am aware of the condition of the trees and recognize any other-than-normal growth characteristics of them. It was under such conditions that the present variety of almond tree was discovered by me.
2. Classification of the Variety
The present new and distinct variety of almond tree is embraced by Class 30, Plants, of the U.S. Patent Office Manual of Classification.
3. Prior Varieties
Among the existent varieties of almond tree which are known to me, and mentioned herein, are Nonpareil (unpatented), Mission (unpatented), and Merced (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,730).